just a regular training session with the hot fire bender boy
by vartamin
Summary: The last waterbender from the Southern Watertribe crouches down, dodging a hot burst of flames to her right and swings her body in the direction of the flames point of origin: a shaggy haired, shirtless firebending boy. She flicks her hands and splays her fingers out in a practiced motion, water rushing to her aid, fulfilling her command and every need.


The last waterbender from the Southern Watertribe crouches down, dodging a hot burst of flames to her right and swings her body in the direction of the flames point of origin: a shaggy haired, shirtless firebending boy.

She flicks her hands and splays her fingers out in a practiced motion, water rushing to her aid, fulfilling her command and every need. The water now incasing her arms turns to ice, making a sharp swordlike sculpture. She jumps at her sparring partner, bringing her hand down on his face. Making a shallow cut on his too-perfect-to-look-at face. Except, of course, for the giant scar that covers his left eye, traveling all the way across to where a mangled ear lays.

He raises a small wall of fire to block her second ice sword punch and the brunt force of the action throws her onto her back. She rolls backwards, letting the momentum of his bending carry her over and stands up easily, a small smirk gracing her fine features.

All their sparring matches are like this: fast paced, powerful, and fluid. There is no holding back, no worries, just the fight.

All the others had cleared out as to not get hit by a stray burst of flame or ice dagger. Even the great Avatar had left after the first two minutes, fearing for his life.

They are perfect opponents, complete opposites yet so similar, in more ways than one. And together they are _powerful_.

 _No_

They are _deadly_ , and that's exactly how she likes it.

Zuko punctures the hot summer air of the Western Air Temple with a few quick fire balls and follows up with a kick that sends a column of the purest form of heat one could imagine possible, in her direction.

Normally, she would just diffuse them with a shield of water, but Suki has been teaching her some of her Kyoshi warrior skills so that she doesn't have to be completely reliant on her bending.

Instead she maneuvers around them all, running towards him before he can correct his stance and renew his assault, punches him in the stomach, winding him. She then pulls more water out of her pouch and, in three fluid movements, sweeps his feet out from under him. An immense surge of pride fills her as she jumps on top of him, securing his arms and legs before he can recover.

"That's new." He wheezes out between heavy breaths, but he's not going down that easy, never has. He squirms as much as he can, trying to get out of her grasp, painfully aware of how close they are and the effect it has on him.

 _She notices,_ of course, and since she enjoys torturing the prince of the Fire Nation oh-so-much, she leans down closer.

"You look uncomfortable, do I _bother_ you?" She asks him, all smirks, confidence and with an unexplainable sense of comfort.

"What? No, of course not." Comes his reply, just a little too fast to be believable.

Katara pouts, then smirks this evil little thing that has Zuko fearing for his health, except it's more like he's fearing for his sanity because _'Agni woman, does that smirk look great on her'._ She closes even _more_ distance between them, until there is none left. The fire bender's heart rate picks up a drastic amount and he swears he's lost his mind because it looks like she's _enjoying_ this, which fills his mind with fantasies that he immediately rejects.

"You _sure_ you're okay there?' She asks him playfully, bringing her mouth close to his.

Her every breath trails across his cheek, sending a tingling sensation through his whole body.

"Y-yeah." He winces at how unbelievable that sounds.

The water bender just laughs and kisses him on the cheek, her lips cool on his skin despite the harsh workout they both just endured. It takes him a couple seconds to process what has just happened. He gawks and she just laughs again and gets up off of him.

"C'mon _Sifu Hotman,_ we've got training to finish." She winks.

 **AN: Yay, my first actual contribution to the world of fanfiction. It's zutara of course because zutara is my not-so-secret lovechild. It's supposedly set around season three but I guess it could be post-war too.**

 **Are the characters OOC?** ** _Probably._** **Do I care?** ** _mehhhhh,_** **that's debatable.**


End file.
